


I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU!!!

by TwinPersonalities



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinPersonalities/pseuds/TwinPersonalities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a person. Who, obviously, unwittingly, put herself in danger. This got a whole lot harder. Also, I'm not sure if it will just end being random one shots, involving my oc. She doesn't do much, really. </p>
<p>I don't own the Kane Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU!!!

"I was told that you give advice, relationships or not. I've got a bit of a problem", the man said, sitting at my table.

I straightened up and placed my burger back on my plate.

"So wha's tha prabl'm?" I asked.

"... Can we discuss it somewhere more private?"

I stayed silent, weighing my options.

"Jus' give me a m'n't", I said, standing up.

I stepped out of the booth and warned the owners that I had a customer, privacy would be recommended. I went back in when they promised me the usual.

"It'd be fine now. Wha's yah name?"

"Set-"

"Set, as'n tha god? Or the kid'n ma s'sta's class? I gotta feelin' yer the god but he's red skin. Yer too old for tha kid", I interrupted.

He glared at me for a moment but he trained his expression in.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. So wha's tha prabl'm?" I repeated.

He shifted a bit, like he was embarrassed.

"I don' care."

He looked up, startled.

"I don' care who ya are or wha' ya do. Tell me yer prabl'm an' I'll help ya. With wha'd be best ta do and then I'll tell ya wha' to do if I believe it'd hap'n. So tell me", I stated.

He was silent for a while, as if he needed to work out how to phrase it. I gestured to him to move on and he took a deep breath. He started talking.

"His name is Amos. Amos Kane. Most of the time we're together I'm usually annoying him. He has dark brown hair in little braids, dark skin and dark eyes. He seems like a father to most of the kids that he's looking after..."

It seemed that once he started talking about Amos he wouldn't stop. After he finished I was silent for ages, processing what he said. Slowly nodding, I spoke.

"I think... That you love him. It's not a simple crush where you can easily change who it was. This is full blown love. It won't be easy but you could stop loving him. That would mean you'll have to, I dunno, wean yourself off of him? I dunno. That could be the best thing to do but before I do anything else I'll need to meet with him", I said.

He nodded and placed a twenty dollar note on the table before leaving without another word. I continued eating my burger after that, pocketing the twenty.

* * *

 

He came again. A few weeks after our first meeting. I was having chips for breakfast this time. The owners of the place knew my name. My proper one, at least. Which meant they knew what happened to me, when I was 14, that is.

"Mornin', Set. Any prabl'ms yet?"

"Nothing yet. But I thought you'd might like these."

He dumped a newspaper in front of me, the headlines stated 'Twins Kidnapped, Police Investigate'. I froze, my fries dropping out of my hands.

"How did you get that!?" I yelled, standing immediately.

"I didn't. The owners decided to 'let me in on their secret'. I guess knowing your name would be it", he replied.

I glowered at him, my fury smoldering. He waved once and turned to leave.

"Bye... Connor."


End file.
